Un éclat de lumière
by Inidil
Summary: Comment tenter d'expliquer l'inexpliquable par une rencontre, ou pourquoi un rayon de soleil aurait entrainé l'apparition du plus grand mage noir...
1. Prologue

Alors c'est un petit essai, pour voir ce que vous en pensez :) laissez-moi des reviews, que je regarde si je continue ou pas! Merchiii

Prologue

Il y a des rencontres qui changent votre vie, qui dirigent votre avenir. Il y en a certaines que l'on oublie et d'autres qui nous poursuivent. Mais il arrive parfois qu'une rencontre explique l'histoire de quelqu'un. Qu'une personne change le cours du monde.

Toc Toc

Aloysia Brhiton sursauta lorsqu'une voix rocailleuse lui dit d'entrer. Elle poussa timidement la porte de bois et entra dans la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un homme assez âgé, au nez pointu et portant un bouc blanc. Ses yeux en amande la fixèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres minces.

Miss Brhiton je suppose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Bienvenue à Hogwarts ! Ma collègue Mlle Tackle m'a dit que tu étais déjà au courant de tout ce qu'il faut savoir, cela est exact ?

A nouveau, Aloysia hocha la tête.

Bien ! Pour ton arrivée ici, et afin de t'intégrer correctement, j'ai désigné un élève qui t'apprendra comment te débrouiller ici…je lui fais confiance, tu verras, c'est un garçon charmant ! continua-t-il.

A nouveau, on toqua à la porte. Le directeur cria à la personne d'entrer. Un jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce, l'air un peu perdu.

Professeur Giskule ? Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Le directeur eut un large sourire.

Voilà la jeune fille que tu vas intégrer, monsieur le prefèt-en-chef, dit-il joyeusement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il détailla l'adolescente d'un mètre soixante, avec ses cheveux blonds au carré court et ses yeux ambrés qui se voulaient surs de soi. Il s'empêcha de détailler le reste de son physique.

Aloysia entrera en sixième année, peut-être serez-vous dans la même classe, elle sera repartie ce soir…en attendant, je te demande de la diriger dans le château !

Il hocha la tête et lança un léger coup d'œil vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci regardait cet échange dans un silence religieux. Julius Giskule parut prendre conscience de sa présence et eut un sourire rayonnant.

Tom, voici Aloysia Brhiton, Aloysia, voici Tom Riddle...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! 8)


	2. Chapitre 1

Aloysia soupira pour la énième fois. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait dans ce collège. Pourquoi les escaliers avaient-ils cette insupportable manie de bouger alors qu'elle les gravissait? Pourquoi chaque statue, chaque tableau présent de le château donnait des frissons ? Et surtout, pourquoi la grande salle entière lui lançait des regards inquisiteurs alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le choixpeau ?

La journée qu'elle avait passée avait été riche en informations. L'élève qui l'avait présentée aux différents lieux n'était pas bavard mais semblait être une mine de connaissance. Elle lui avait posé quelques questions puis l'avait laissé tranquille, se reposant dans le parc à l'abri des regards.

Seulement, alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Tom lui avait expliqué les différentes maisons et leurs préjugés. Ce qu'elle en avait retenue, c'était que Slytherin valait mille fois mieux que Griffindor et qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle marcha avec un maximum d'assurance jusqu'au tabouret que lui désignait le jeune sous-directeur. Ce dernier posa le vieux chapeau décrépi sur sa tête et immédiatement, le bourdonnement des discussions des élèves disparut. A sa place, un silence religieux.

« Mais dis donc, qu'avons-nous là ? » commença une voix éraillée.

Aloysia sursauta puis tenta de s'habituer à ces paroles venues de nulle part.

« Une élève en cours d'année…mmh…intéressant…tu pourrais aller à Griffindor, tu contribuerais à la réputation de la maison…mais tu pourrais aussi aller à Rav… »

« Slytherin ! » cria intérieurement la jeune fille, retenant la leçon de son « professeur ».

Elle entendit une exclamation de surprise puis un raclement de gorge.

« Très bien alors…SLYTHERIN ! » cria le choixpeau.

Des applaudissements l'accueillirent à sa table vert et argent et elle fit un léger sourire Tom avant de s'asseoir.

Immédiatement, une fille assise en face d'elle l'aborda.

« Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ? Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le pichet de jus de citrouille.

Aloysia le prit volontiers.

« Aloysia , et toi ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Cécilia Juns » répondit-elle fièrement en secouant ses longs cheveux bruns. « Et tu vois le gars noiraud là-bas ? » continua-t-elle en désignant Tom Riddle.

Aloysia acquiesça.

"C'est mon copain ! Tom Riddle !" dit-elle en souriant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Miss Brhiton ! siffla la voix sèche du professeur Sick, qui enseignait la botanique à Hogwarts.

Aloysia releva rapidement la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle s'appliquait à noter les réponses du devoir de Cécilia pour le prochain cours qui s'avérait être celui de DCFM. Les deux jeunes élèves s'étaient rapidement liées et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elles avaient assez de points communs pour que chacune paraisse unique à l'autre. Cécilia venait d'une famille de sang-pur d'Amerique. Ses parents vivaient toujours là-bas mais avaient tenu à envoyer leur fille dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Ce qui faisait qu'elle devait partir durant chaque vacances les rejoindre, profitant de sa famille avant de retourner étudier au pays du porridge. D'après ce qu'Aloysia avait compris, elle avait mal supporté la séparation avec sa mère mais avait dû s'y accoutumer. Cependant, elles évitaient toutes deux soigneusement le sujet.

A la place, elles discutaient de lectures, de projets et, éventuellement, de politique. Aloysia n'avait pas mis long à comprendre la position d'une majorité des camarades de sa maison visavis de la pureté du sang, à travers des discussions et des jugements effectués dans la salle commune vert et argent. Cécilia ne faisait pas exception à ces gens-là, Tom non plus. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs intrigué la petite nouvelle durant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que l'air taciturne qu'il arborait continuellement ne servait qu'à lui donner un genre. Et elle se mit vite à éprouver du mépris à son égard. Il avait beau avoir une certaine autorité due à son statut de prefet en chef, il n'avait pas à se permettre autant de hauteur dans son regard.

Bien malgré elle, Aloyisia passait une passablement grande partie de son temps avec lui, accompagnant sa seule amie qui tenait à voir son petit-ami. Elle ne comprenait pas le goût de Cécilia mais s'abstenait de tous commentaires. A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas moche, non non, il était même plaisant à regarder. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement plus longs que ceux des autres garçons, lui accordant une certaine anarchie stylisée. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs perçants et il avait le reste des traits délicieusement fins. Mais, comme se le rappelait Aloyisia à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans la glace, le physique ne faisait pas tout ! Elle-même n'était pas d'une beauté renversante, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas…

MISS BRHITON ! répéta fortement le professeur.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées en sursaut.

Eh bien que faîtes-vous ? grinça la voix irritante du vieil homme.

Aloysia s'empressa de dissimuler le devoir qu'elle avait bâclé et s'excuse le plus platement du monde. Après s'être vu retiré 5 points à sa maison, elle soupira de soulagement et le sourire complice de Cécilia la rassura.

Le reste du cours fut pour elle la preuve qu'elle pouvait être attentive à une leçon sans interruption. Elle prit toutes les notes nécessaires et, lorsque la cloche sonna, rangea avec soin ses affaires. Elle voulut rejoindre Cécilia qui l'attendait dehors et passa à coté de Tom. Celui-ci lui lança un regard glacial avant de murmurer.

Bien joué ça Brhiton…tu n'as apparemment pas été repartie pour ta malice !

Puis de partir d'un pas pressé en direction de la salle de DCFM, se contentant d'embrasser rapidement sa petite-amie au passage.

Aloyisia gronda longuement intérieurement devant la prétention de ce sale préfet ! Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle alla vers son amie et, tout en discutant de choses sans importance, elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

Evidemment, le cours de DCFM, le dernier de leur après-midi, lui apparut comme excessivement long. C'est dans un immense soupir de soulagement qu'elle passa la porte à la sonnerie de la cloche.

Aloysia ! l'appela Cécilia.

L'interpellée se tourna vers son amie.

Tom veut me parler, je te rejoins plus tard à la salle commune, d'accord ?

La petite blonde acquiesça et partit en direction de la tour des Slytherin. Une fois là-bas, elle s'attela à ses devoirs avec une faible motivation et ne parvint qu'à s'endormir lentement sur son travail d'arithmancie.

C'est en entendant la voix paniquée de Cécilia qu'Aloysia se réveilla. Elle sursauta, regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage plein de larmes de son amie.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! demanda-t-elle précipitemment.

La jeune fille renifla plusieurs fois tandis qu'Aloyisia passait sa main dans son dos.

C-C'est Tom…il…c'est finiii….on n'est plus…ensemble ! dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Aloysia ne sut pas quoi dire sur le fait. C'est vrai, elle n'aimait pas Tom, ce garçon lui paraissait antipathique. Mais apparemment, Cécilia l'aimait, elle, et elle semblait être heureuse avec lui…

Elle se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras en murmurant de « ça va passer » tandis que mille questions l'assaillaient.

Etait-ce à cause d'elle ?

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'apprécier, il l'évitait presque ou ne cessait de la rabaisser lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble…peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec leur rupture ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure de pleurs interrompus, la jeune fille monta dans son dortoir, demandant à son amie de la laisser seule.

Aloysia se retrouva donc seule dans la salle commune, tandis que tous les autres élèves se trouvaient soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans la grande salle. Elle s'installa devant le feu, récupérant une gazette du sorcier traînant sur une table, et lut le journal, l'esprit ailleurs.

Environ une heure plus tard, le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant passer Tom Riddle, des livres dans les bras. En voyant la jeune fille, il grogna légèrement puis la salua de mauvaise grâce. Elle répondit à son salut puis l'observa traverser la salle de sa démarche sur de lui pour accéder à son dortoir. Voyant que la jeune fille ne le quittait pas du regard, il se tourna vers elle.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ! demanda-t-il brusquement.

Aloyisia détourna son regard et se concentra sur les livres qu'il avait maintenant posés sur la table devant elle.

Pour rien, désolée, je réfléchissais à quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux puis se détendit dans le canapé sur lequel il s'était assis.

Je suis désolée pour Cécilia et toi, dit-elle doucement.

Il haussa un sourcil, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se racla la gorge.

Tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua-t-il vertement.

Aloysia acquiesça puis se leva. Elle le salua puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

En marchant à travers le dédale de couloir qui conduisait à la pièce qu'elle désirait, elle ne cessa de marmonner intérieurement.

Ce type était vraiment irrécupérable. Il était prétentieux, pédant, à cheval sur les réglements, élitaires….beurk ! Elle ne le supportait pas !

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle emprunta 2 romans puis alla directement à la grande salle pour manger. Là elle attendit Cécilia qui ne tarda pas à descendre. Son visage était tout à fait neutre, mis à part ces yeux qui demeuraient rougis. Elle fit un maigre sourire à son amie en la voyant, puis s'assit en face d'elle.

Ca va mieux ? lui demanda doucement Aloysia.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête et lança un regard triste au jeune homme qui s'installait tranquillement à l'autre bout de la table.

Oui oui, dit-elle distraitement, un peu mieux…

Elles commencèrent à manger en silence. A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva et demanda la parole. Le silence ne tarda pas à se faire dans l'immense pièce. Tous les élèves se turent, attendant avec attention le discours du professeur Giskule.

Chères et chers élèves ! dit-il en parcourant la salle de ses yeux pétillants de malice, le préfet en chef, Tom Riddle, a une annonce à vous faire ! Tom, viens s'il te plait !

Le concerné se leva et monta sur l'estrade réservée aux professeurs.

Il toussota légèrement puis commença à parler. Sa voix grave résonnait dans la pièce silencieuse.

Le corps professoral et les préfets ont décidé d'organiser un bal cette année à l'occasion d'Halloween ! Il sera ouvert aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année, la tenue de soirée sera obligatoire ! Afin de ne pas poser de problèmes afin de trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière, les professeurs ont décidé de laisser décider le choixpeau, qui a déjà choisi les couples de danseurs…ils seront affichés le soir du bal…une journée à Pré-au-Lard a été prévue pour la semaine prochaine, le bal se tenant dans deux semaines ! Nous vous invitons tous à participer à l'organisation de cette fête en laissant vos propositions dans la grande amphore qui sera déposée ici-même….merci à tous !

Cécilia et Aloysia se jetèrent un regard éloquent.

Qui seraient leurs cavaliers !

Et c'était précisément la question que toute la grande salle se posait.


	4. Chapitre 3

.-Bah dis donc ! s'exclama Cécilia en regardant tous les achats qu'elle avait faits étalés sur son lit. Y'en a pour un régiment !

Aloysia lança également un regard surpris avant de sortir sa robe de soirée et de la mettre dans l'armoire, afin de ne pas la froisser.

.-Pourquoi t'as acheté tout ça ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

La Slytherin rougit légèrement puis s'assit sur son lit.

.-Ben tu vois…je pense que les profs décideront de me faire danser avec Tom, puisqu'ils ont vu que j'étais malheureuse et parce qu'avant on incarnait un peu LE couple de Slytherin…

Elle rit légèrement et Aloysia lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put.

Elles avaient passé toute la journée à Pré-au-Lard, à rassembler tout ce dont elles auraient besoin pour le bal qui se tiendrait dans une semaine. Elles ne sentaient plus leur pieds, leurs épaules les faisaient souffrir et elles n'avaient qu'une envie, dormir, mais la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elles cherchaient surpassait tous ces facteurs de mauvaise humeur.

Un léger silence de répit s'installa, rapidement brisé par Cécilia.

.-Plus qu'une semaiiiiiiine ! cria-t-elle en sautant sur le lit d'Aloysia.

Celle-ci sourit faiblement puis alla prendre un bain, devant le regard rempli d'interrogation de son amie.

L'eau parfumée à la menthe créait des petites bulles qui volaient autour d'elle puis éclataient lorsqu'elles entraient en contact avec la paroi. Aloysia regardait les petites éclaboussures que provoquaient le savon, et un air de profonde tristesse se peignait sur son visage.

Etait-elle jalouse ? Elle se l'était souvent demandé…c'est vrai, elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon, n'avait jamais pu aimer quelqu'un véritablement…contrairement à son ancienne école où il lui arrivait de flirter durant quelques jours avec certains garçons qui l'attiraient, ici personne ne semblait lui faire de l'effet. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour savoir ce que ressentait Cécilia. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait trouvé personne, elle ne pourrait pas…

_Si, il y a quelqu'un…._

Aloysia enfouit sa tête sous l'eau.

Non, il n'y avait personne ! Elle ouvrit les yeux dans son bain et remarqua que l'eau ne brûlait pas ses yeux. Elle s'amusa à regarder tout depuis le dessous de l'eau et s'amusa un petit moment, se forçant à penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de l'eau, emmitouflée dans son peignoir blanc, elle vit Cécilia qui coiffait ses longs cheveux bruns devant le miroir avec qui elle discutait allégrement du bal. Elle s'habilla rapidement, enfilant uniquement un vieux jeans ainsi qu'un col roulé noir puis prévint son amie qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque et qu'elle la retrouverait au souper.

Sur le chemin menant à la bibliothèque, elle rencontra Tom qui s'y rendait également. Ils commencèrent à faire le chemin ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir qui ne menait sûrement pas à la bibliothèque. Ils voulurent faire demi-tour mais se retrouvèrent encerclés par des Slytherin de 7ème année.

D'après ce qu'Aloysia savait d'eux, il n'était pas commode de les rencontrer dans une situation comme celle-la.

La jeune fille sentit Tom se tendre à côté d'elle, bien qu'il soit à plus d'un mètre d'elle.

Un des 7ème, Balthus Malefoy, s'avança vers le préfet en chef. Il faisait la même taille que lui et eut un sourire suffisant.

.-Eh bien Riddle…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne sais pas que ce n'est pas très prudent de traîner au 5ème étage ? ricana-t-il.

Tom ne fit aucun mouvement. Il se contenta de regarder le garçon rire bêtement avec ses amis.

.-Mais il n'est pas tout seul ! s'exclama un autre, Joseph Zabini, en désignant Aloysia.

Celle-ci se rétracta et sentit plus que jamais sa baguette s'appuyer contre sa jambe dans la poche de son jeans. Inconsciemment, Tom avança légèrement.

.-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! demanda-t-il d'un ton énervé.

.-Ooooh, tout doux gamin ! s'exclama Balthus. On avait juste quelques questions à te poser…alors tu restes tranquille et tout se passera bien !

Tom contracta ses poings.

.-D'abord, commença Marxence Lestranges, tu vas nous dire…avec qui on sera au bal ?

Tous ses amis ricanèrent.

.-J'en sais rien, répondit tranquillement Tom, rien du tout !

Les Slytherin eurent l'air de mal prendre cette réponse.

.-Bon écoute Riddle, tu vas pas commencer, d'accord ! Réponds à ce qu'on t'a demandé ! s'énerva Balthus.

L'interpellé ne dit rien.

-Bon, si t'insistes, soupira Malefoy d'un ton exagéré.

Il agita sa baguette et un serpent en sortit. Il s'approcha directement de Tom. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il ne quitta pas des yeux la bête tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

Aloysia voyait le reptile se dresser et fixer le jeune homme de ses yeux jaunes. Il s'avançait de plus en plus, faisant trembler la jeune fille mais laissant le préfet impassible. Ce dernier semblait même contenir un sourire.

Le serpent sembla soudainement indécis. Il n'avançait plus, ne sifflait plus mais se contentait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction des 7ème année qui ne comprenaient plus ce qui se passait. Tout le monde avait oublié la tension générale, se concentrant sur l'attitude peu habituelle de l'animal. C'est le moment que choisit Aloysia pour sortir discrétement sa baguette afin de lancer un sort au reptile. Celui-ci disparut sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, avant qu'ils ne comprennent qui avait fait cela.

-Eh bieeen…tu es Brhiton n'est-ce pas ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton supérieur.

Aloysia acquiesça.

Le Slytherin eut un sourire qui se transforma en rictus de haine et, d'une voix glaciale, il cria « Expelliarmus ». Aloysia se sentit voler puis le mur de pierre sembla lui frapper la tête et elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur les dalles. Sa tête tournait atrocement et elle abandonna l'espoir de se relever tout de suite. A travers ses paupières embuées, elle vit quelques étincelles, puis des bruits de pas. Et plus rien.

-Brhiton ? Hé-ho, déconne pas ! disait une voix familière d'un ton inquiet.

Aloysia tenta de bouger, sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'imploser. Elle comprit rapidement et avec surprise qu'elle était dans quelque chose de liquide. Ouvrant les yeux expressemment, elle reconnut les catelles d'une salle de bain, puis une baignoire gigantesque. Tom était devant elle, la secouant lentement. Ses traits parurent s'apaiser en la voyant éveillée.

Il soupira, se frotta les yeux et la regarda à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais dans l'eau ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

-Tu avais froid…j'ai jugé plus judicieux de te faire prendre un bain…ça va mieux ?

La jeune fille acquiesça avec lenteur.

-Ils sont partis après ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouioui, pratiquement immédiatement, répondit-il rapidement. Tu veux sortir de l'eau ?

Aloysia acquiesça. Quand Tom lui tendit une serviette de bain, elle remarqua son poignet bandé. Il lui fit signe que c'était sans importance.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bain, l'air froid la prit par surprise et elle éternua. Le temps qu'elle se sèche du mieux qu'elle put, une porte avait claqué et elle était seule dans la pièce.

Il y a certaines choses que je ne comprendrai jamais, pensa-t-elle avant de lancer un sort de séchage à son uniforme.

-Atchou !

-Je ne comprends pas du tout comment tu as pu attraper froid comme ça ! s'exclama Cécilia en voyant Aloysia se moucher pour la cinquième.

La petite blonde sourit légèrement.

-T'inquiètes, je serai guérie pour le bal ! dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Son amie lui jeta un regard en biais.

-Disons que t'as intérêt, c'est dans 2 jours…


	5. Chapitre 4

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure que Cécilia tournoyait dans la chambre telle une puce surexcitée. Elle avait réussi à tomber trois fois sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et pourtant elle était toujours debout, se penchant actuellement pour rectifier le trait d'eye-liner qui soulignait ses yeux verts. Elle soupira légèrement, agita la tête de coté puis saisit le rouge à lèvres posé sur la commode.

-Cécilia, ça va commencer, signala Aloysia d'un ton las.

La brunette acquiesça, lui fit un clin d'œil et agita ses cheveux.

-Je saiiis, mais ce ne sera pas la mort si on arrive un peu plus tard…d'ailleurs, j'ai presque fini !

En disant cela, elle retourna devant le grand miroir et tournoya quelque fois dans sa belle robe vert forêt. Son décolleté avantageux ne laisserait pas les autres élèves indifférents, elle le savait. Son reflet lui fit un signe d'encouragement et elle se tourna vers son amie.

-Alors Aloysia ! Ready to go ! s'exclama Cécilia avec entrain.

La petite blonde acquiesça et la suivit à travers la salle commune. Une fois arrivée devant la grande salle, elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les panneaux qui indiquaient les partenaires respectifs. Aloysia n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Cécilia lui lançait un regard haineux et courrait dans la salle. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle qu'elle comprit que le choixpeau ne l'avait pas aidé à se faire des amies. Elle baissa les yeux, soupira puis redressa la tête. Elle sursauta en voyant Tom Riddle penché sur elle.

-Eh bien, tu es enfin là, dit-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle bégaya légèrement puis préféra se taire. Le préfet lui fit un sourire énigmatique puis la mena jusqu'à une petite table entourée de deux chaises. Aloysia était parfaitement consciente que tous les regards convergeaient vers eux. Elle aurait voulu se cacher sous la nappe.

C'est au moment où Tom lui servait du vin rouge apporté par des elfes que Giskule prit la parole.

-Chers élèves ! dit-il de sa voix grinçante. Bienvenue au bal de Halloween ! Je vois que tout le monde a pris connaissance de son cavalier ! Tant mieux ! Maintenant…une toute bonne soirée !

Et il éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

Aloysia soupira en lançant pour la 6ème fois un sort de nettoyage à sa robe. Etrangement, les filles de son année avaient une peine énorme à garder leur verre stable lorsqu'elles s'approchaient d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit Tom parler à quelques professeurs. Ils paraissaient absorbés par leur discussion et elle préféra ne pas s'en mêler.

Bizarrement, Tom avait été attentionné durant toute la soirée. Il lui avait sans cesse proposer à boire et l'avait invité à danser comme un gentleman. Mais Aloysia sentait douloureusement les regards brûlants que lui lançaient les autres participantes.

Elle décida de s'asseoir dans un coin un moment mais fut contredite dans ses plans par Tom qui revint vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Au lieu d'une réponse, le jeune homme rit d'une manière séduisante puis déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la salle, sans un regard en arrière.

Aloysia eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà un autre verre de bierraubeurre venait décorer sa belle robe.


End file.
